Friction
Plot Bowman stands in front of Fury and Steve, with Tony behind him. Bowman is being debriefed about his mission the previous day, defending Peter Parker at his school. (Bowman): The four of them were not difficult in the slightest. I only had to use an alien form on one of them. The others were just outmaneuvered. (Tony): Pride comes before the fall, Bowman. (Bowman; head turned toward Tony): I’m not saying this to boost my ego. (He turns back toward Fury) I’m saying this to let them know that Parker could have handled them himself. There was virtually no need for me to be there. (Steve): Did Peter engage them at all? (Bowman): No, he stayed back to protect his friends and his identity, I assume. (Fury): Good… Parker is young, we don’t want him getting hurt. Especially while we can have him protected. (Bowman): Is that all, Director? (Fury): That is all. You’re free to go. Bowman leaves the room, followed by Tony. (Tony): You think you’re special don’t you? (Bowman): I know I’m special. No one else has a watch stuck to their wrist that can turn them into millions of different aliens. (Tony): Please, if I had the time I could build one of those. Bowman pushes Tony into the wall of the hallway and slowly faces him. (Bowman): What’s your problem?! I’ve proven myself time and time again that I’m on your side! What else do you fucking need?! (Tony): I don’t "need" anything. (Tony removes Bowman’s hand from his chest) The last time an alien came out of a hole in the sky, they destroyed the city with intent to destroy the world. I don’t plan on giving another alien the chance. (Bowman): You know what? That’s fine. You’re allowed to be fearful of something like that, but your team trusts me. You have to let go of your insecurities. (Tony): Huh? (Bowman): I can see it… you blame yourself for that attack, probably without the right to, and now you’ve made it your personal mission to prevent it from happening again. (Tony): Are you saying I shouldn’t try to protect people? That I should just forget about it? (Bowman): No. I’m saying that you’ve got a team of super-powered friends who will help you with anything and have made that their responsibility too. (Tony): You’ve only just gotten here. (He begins walking away) Why don’t you keep your nose out of other people’s lives? End Scene Tony is speaking with the other Avengers, aside from Bowman, in the living room area just inside the balcony. (Tony): …I’m telling you, he’s bad news. (Steve): I understand your concern, but he has only shown loyalty and honesty. He shows no sign of threat. (Clint): Cap’s right. If he wanted us dead, he’d have done it already. He’s clearly capable. (Natasha): Which is what makes Stark’s concerns valid. We don’t know him. Hell, we barely know each other. There’s good reason to be wary of him, at least for now. (Tony): Nat gets it, but the rest of it can’t seem to see through his “I don’t know who I am” bullshit. (Bowman walks in the room just then.) He’s dangerous, and he needs to be removed from the team. We can’t and shouldn’t trust him. (Bowman; as sarcastic as possible): Funny, (Everyone in the room turns to him.) I was on my way here to bitch about all my smallest fears too! (He takes a few steps toward the group.) What the hell, Stark? (Tony): You are the least trustworthy person on this team, and we have two master assassins standing here. (Bowman): You’re so pathetic. You can’t even fathom the things I can do! (Tony): Everything special about you came out of a bottle or a factory in God knows where. (Bowman): I’ve got the skills that professionals could only hope to master while you hide away in your armor. Take that away and what are you? (Tony): Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Natasha gives a look that says “he’s got a point.” (Bowman): All I hear is you bragging about your father’s money and an asset that at least five of my forms make obsolete. (Tony): Believe me, you don’t want to be on the opposing side of my asset. Bowman stands there for a moment, resisting the urge to smack Tony across the face. (Bowman): Put on the suit. (Tony): What? (Bowman): Put on the suit. (Tony): And why the hell would I do that? (Bowman): So that when I punch you in the face, I don’t shatter your skull. (Tony): You know what? Tony stretches his arms out to the side, and small, mechanical arms come out from panels in the walls- forming his suit over his body. (Iron Man): We’ll settle this your way. (The mask slides down over his face.) (Bowman): Let's get started. Iron Man quickly raises his arm and fires a repulsor blast at Bowman, who raises his arms to cover his face, but still flies back and crashes through a wall. (Iron Man): That ought to settle things. Bowman's hand grabs onto the edge of the hole he created, and pulls himself up and out. Bowman looks down at his arm through the torn jacket. His burns heal rapidly, before his eyes, which then widen in curiosity and surprise. (Bowman): I never healed like that... Not that quickly... Oh-oh-oh, You're gonna wish you hadn't done that. (Steve): Bowman, don't do this. You've already proven your loyalty to us, and you'll be the better man if you walk away. (Bowman): Being the better man just got a whole lot less interesting. (The Omnitrix flashes green twice while beeping, then a wave of green energy flows over Bowman- replacing his jacket and jeans with his black, assassin's cloak and mask.) Primus tackles Iron Man, and rolls- throwing him toward the balcony. Iron Man stands up aiming his hands, then fires a repulsor blast from each hand. Primus dodges both attacks, then kick-flips Iron Man, throwing him up into the air. Primus grabs Iron Man's leg, and throws him down, smashing the wooden floors. Iron Man punches at Primus, who catches it. A small rocket reveals itself from behind panels in Iron Man's arm and launches straight into Primus' face. Primus is flung back, but if able to land and dig his hand into the floor to bring himself to a halt. The damage to Primus' skin heals over quickly as if nothing had even happened. (Primus): Oh, I am going to enjoy that. Primus tackles Iron Man again, this time being thrown out of the window by Iron Man. Iron Man flies after Primus, punching him to push him off the balcony. Iron Man flies down, chasing after Primus as he falls. Primus activates the Omnitrix and transforms. Upgrade stretches his arm out, and grabs hold of Iron Man. Upgrade merges with Iron Man and they land on the ground, safely. Iron Man's armor begins transforming. His shoulders enlarge, his legs become bulkier, he has rocket thrusters on his back and lower torso, and finally his chest expands- leaving the Arc Reactor in its place, but the Omnitrix badge forming just under it. Iron Man's armor has completely changed to black, with silver accents and green lighting. Iron Man clenches his fist. (Iron Man): I don't know what you did, but it was a mistake. (Upgrade): Not really... Upgrade manipulates the armor and forces Tony out of it. Tony rolls forward, but only barely catches himself. He touches his finger to his ear. (Tony): Jarvis, shut him down. (Jarvis; in Tony's ear): I can't, sir, he's completely blocked me out. He has total control over the suit. (Tony): Not good... (Upgrade/Titan Prime): I'' wouldn't sucker punch you, Stark. I'll just be confiscating this. (Tony): Jarvis, send down the Mark 42. (Jarvis): As you wish, sir. Suddenly, several pieces of armor blast out from the Avengers Tower, flying down toward Tony. The pieces of armor land on Tony's body, and transform to fit him. When all the pieces have latched on, Tony slides the mask down and walks toward Titan Prime. (Titan Prime): This is gonna be good. The two armored men fly at each other, locking their fists back to punch each other. Their fists collide, and Iron Man is thrown backward. He stands up and looks toward his opponent. (Iron Man): How did he do that? (Jarvis): It appears that he can not only possess the armor but upgrade its physical properties and its shielding. His suit is going to be much stronger than yours, especially since the Mark XLII is very new and experimental. (Iron Man): But I know how to use the suits better than anyone. Iron Man takes to the air, then dives down firing a hail of bullets down on Titan Prime. Titan Prime hovers in the air, taking little damage from the lead rain. A piece of Titan Prime's shoulder rises up, then two slanted, rectangular gun barrels slide forward. The cannon lifts itself farther out of his shoulder, then, able to rotate freely, begins firing green, energy bullets at Iron Man. Iron Man raises his arms in front of his face to protect himself, then turns his open palm toward Titan Prime, and fires a repulsor blast. Titan Prime is knocked out of the air, but quickly recovers and takes to the air again. He rockets toward Iron Man, clocking his jaw as he passes. Titan Prime twirls in the air and launches several small rockets from a ring-like launching port that appears from his forearm. The rockets all strike the hull of Iron Man's armor, but don't take him down. (Iron Man): Is that the best you can do? (Iron Man takes flight straight upward.) (Titan Prime): I'm just getting started. (Titan Prime follows Iron Man, and catches up.) The two, flying, metal men race up higher and higher. Titan Prime slows for a moment, to have Iron Man fly in front of him. Titan Prime whips an energy rope forward, latching onto Iron Man's leg. He spins and swings his arm, throwing Iron Man straight down into the street. Titan Prime lands safely on the ground, then waits for his opponent to get up. (Titan Prime): Have you had enough of beating you at your own game? (Iron Man): Please, kid. (He raises his hand to Titan Prime, charging a repulsor.) You wanna be a hero? (Titan Prime): (He raises his hand and begins charging his own repulsor.) I am ''the hero! They fire their repulsors which deadlock, generating a rapidly expanding ball of energy. Titan Prime fires a missile from his forearm, striking Iron Man in the chest and throwing him back enough to avoid the explosion of energy that occurs a fraction of a second later. Titan Prime is caught in the direct blast, being rocketed backward and engulfed in red light. Iron Man stands up, relatively unharmed, and turns to a massive crater where the explosion had erupted. He looks around, then sees Bowman, in the shattered remains of the suit he had stolen, struggling to stand up. Bowman manages to get to his feet, but quickly falls back to his knees. (Iron Man): Jarvis, what happened? (Jarvis): The explosion caused by your repulsor blasts created a violent eruption of energy at their lock. Even with the upgrades done to your suit, without his incredible healing factor, he would have died. Bowman stands up, barely, and face Iron Man ready to fight. (Iron Man): What would have happened to me, if he hadn't hit me with that rocket? (Jarvis): By my calculations, you would have been vaporized. (Iron Man): He saved me? (Jarvis): It appears so. (Bowman): Come on! I'm not done yet! (Iron Man): No, but I am. Tony's armor opens up and allows him to walk out of it. The armor then flies upward and returns to Avengers Tower. (Bowman): Huh? (Tony): It turns out, you were trying to save me from that explosion. (Bowman): I wanted to prove a point, but I didn't want to kill you. (Tony): Exactly. If you weren't actually fighting with us, you'd have let me die and could have easily been justified. (Tony extends his hand.) Welcome to the team. Bowman shakes Tony's hand as the camera pans out, and the screen fades to black. Characters *Bryce Bowman *Tony Stark *Nick Fury *Steve Rogers *Natasha Romanoff *Clint Barton *Bruce Banner *Thor Alien Forms *Upgrade (first reappearance) Major Events *Bowman and Tony have their issues finally build into a full-fledged fight. *Upgrade returns for the first time this series. *Tony accepts Bryce as a member of the team, finally. *Bryce says that he would have let Tony die if he wanted to. Trivia *Bowman is finally accepted as a member of the Avengers by everyone.